1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for manufacturing an extract of Rhinacanthus nasutus (L.) Kurz in order to obtain the extract of Rhinacanthus nasutus (L.) Kurz with improved contents of active ingredients.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rhinacanthus nasutus (L.) Kurz, belonging to Acanthaceae, is a small erect, branched shrub and famous for its anti-oxidant ability. The ethanol extracts from leafs and roots protect cells from the detrimental effect of both glutamate and amyloid β protein, suggesting a possible use as a treatment for Alzheimer's disease.
Moreover, an active ingredient of Rhinacanthus nasutus (L.) Kurz, rhinacanthone (3,3-dimethyl-2,4-dihydrobenzo (h) chroment-5,6-dione), poses effect on inhibiting activity of human cervical cancer cell line, suggesting another possible use for treating cervical cancer. Several pharmacological studies also show that Rhinacanthus nasutus (L.) Kurz poses anti-fungi activity and ability of immunity regulation, and is useful to treat respiratory tract infection, pneumonia, sore throat, hepatitis, acne and hypertension.
Although Rhinacanthus nasutus (L.) Kurz shows several pharmacological effects on several diseases, extracts containing active ingredients are usually extracted from the unprocessed, raw sample of Rhinacanthus nasutus (L.) Kurz. However, the extract from the raw sample of Rhinacanthus nasutus (L.) Kurz shows a poor effect on treating liver cancer.
In light of this, it is necessary to provide a method for manufacturing an extract of Rhinacanthus nasutus (L.) Kurz for obtaining a processed sample of Rhinacanthus nasutus (L.) Kurz with improved activity against liver cancer.